


teachers, whores & chambermaids

by Sway



Series: teachers, whores & chambermaids [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Large Cock, M/M, Merlin Has a Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Rentman Merlin, Service Submission, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I know I can’t satisfy you the way you need it. So I’ve arranged… for you to meet someone who can.”Eggsy’s brows go up. “You… did what?”“This person’s name is Merlin - or at least that’s his moniker. And as per his website he’s quite well endowed. Beyond average. So I made a call and arranged a meeting for you. No strings attached, he assured me, but if you’d wish to take things further right away, there is that option as well.”Harry likes to wear women's underwear; Eggsy is his Teacher and enjoys his service; Merlin works for rent to meet a very special need





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this is bad. I know it.  
This is like porn!crack and I don't know how it happened.  
I just know that it did so don't look at me like that. 
> 
> All I can say is thank you to zebraljb for being my partner in crime on this and for trying to convince me that I'm not insane.

“Hiya babe, sorry I’m late.” Eggsy shrugs out of his jacket in the hall, then toes of his trainers. 

“Not to worry, darling. Dinner is almost ready,” comes Harry’s answer from the kitchen. “I hope a pot pie is alright?”

“Brilliant, I’m absolutely starving. I’ll just wash up quickly.”

When Eggsy returns from the bathroom, hands and face washed, he finds Harry in the kitchen, jostling said pot pie from the stove onto the kitchen counter, brushing off his oven mittens.

“That smells lovely, babe.” Eggsy leans into Harry, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “And so do you. Is that a new shower gel?”

“It is, yes.”

“And a new apron. Let’s have a look at you.” Eggsy steps back from him, giving his husband a once-over. 

Harry turns on the spot, showing off his latest creation. He’s naked except for a frilly navy apron with thin pinstripes that covers his chest and genitals. He wears matching cuffs. 

“I still need to make the collar but I was out of twine,” Harry says apologetically. 

“Looks gorgeous, babe.”

“Thank you, my love.” Harry lowers his gaze. “Shall we eat?”

“Yes, please.”

*

After they finish dinner, Eggsy retreats to his office to grade the papers of his second grade class. 

He’s about halfway through when Harry knocks on the door frame. “May I speak with you?”

“Of course. Something the matter?”

Harry hangs his head a bit. “I might have done something… rash. And I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

“Oh, alright.” Eggsy pushes his chair back and turns towards Harry. “Go on, then. Kneel, babe.”

Gracefully, Harry sinks to his knees.

“Speak,” Eggsy orders.

Harry licks his lips. “I have done some research today and I’ve made a call on your behalf.”

“About what?” The tone in Harry voice concerns Eggsy. Only a little bit.

“I know I can’t satisfy you the way you need it. So I’ve arranged… for you to meet someone who can.”

Eggsy’s brows go up. “You… did what?”

“This person’s name is Merlin - or at least that’s his moniker. And as per his website he’s quite well endowed. Beyond average. So I made a call and arranged a meeting for you. No strings attached, he assured me, but if you’d wish to take things further right away, there is that option as well.”

“You shouldn't have done that without talking to me first, Harry.”

Harry hangs his head. “I'm sorry.”

“Come here, please.” Eggsy beckons.

Harry rises to his feet and walks over to the desk. He has his hands clasped in front of him, nestled in the folds of his apron. 

“Get the ruler, will ya?” Eggsy nods at a foot long wooden ruler that lies on his desk, perfectly positioned rather than part of the mess of paper he's strewn about.

Harry picks it up and hands it to Eggsy with an almost cerimonial gesture. Then he places his hands flat on the table and bends forward.

“It'll be five strikes. I know you meant well, babe, but you should've asked me first. Is that understood?”

Harry nods. “Yes, Teacher.”

“Good. Count them out for me.”

The first strike of the ruler across Harry's arse echoes in the offices. So does Harry's yelp. “One.”

The second goes to Harry's left cheek only, drawing a red streak across his pale flesh. “Two.

The third is for this right cheek. “Three.”

Four and five are dead center again, letting red welt blossom quickly. 

“Thank you, Teacher.” 

“You did good, babe. Put the ruler away.”

Harry places the device back on its spot. As soon as he straightens, Eggsy pulls him into his lap. Harry winces as his bruised backside slides over the rough fabric of Eggsy's jeans. 

“You do know you satisfy me, don't you?” Eggsy runs his hand into Harry's hair.

“I know. But I also know you need more than I have, more than I can give. So please let me do this for you? I want you to be happy, my love.”

Eggsy kisses him, slow and deep, claiming him. “I am happy with you. Never doubt that, yeah? Never.”

“I don't.”

“Good.” Another kiss to Harry's lips. “Now I gotta finish these. My little monsters want their essays back tomorrow.”

“Of course, darling. I'll finish up downstairs and then I have some ironing to do.”

“Would you do my polos as well?” Eggsy turns back to his papers. 

“Naturally.” Harry leans down to him and presses a quick kiss to Eggsy's temple.

Eggsy smiles to himself as Harry heads for the door, his arse glowing red. 

*

Later that night, Eggsy is sprawled on the bed, his legs spread and Harry between them. He has Eggsy’s cock in his mouth, sucking him with gusto.

“Bloody hell, Harry. You’re… so bloody eager tonight. I won’t last like that.”

“That is obviously my attention, darling,” Harry says as he pulls back for air, a smug little smile on his face. 

“Then get in me already. I want to feel you.”

Harry sits back on his heels. “Are you sure, Eggsy? I should get the…” He gestures for their closet and the toybox they keep in there.

“You’ll do no such thing. I want you.”

“But…

“No but…” Eggsy sits up and reaches underneath Harry’s apron, his fingers circling his cock. “I want this… inside me. And I don’t want to hear another thing about how your prick’s too small for a man your height. That’s just numbers, you hear me?”

Harry hangs his head a bit. “Yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes, Teacher.” Harry’s cock in Eggsy’s hand twitches as he says the words.

“That's better. Now be a good boy for me and get inside me.”

“Yes, Teacher.”

*

"When's that… meeting you've arranged, babe?" Eggsy calls from the ensuite where he's doing his hair the following morning. 

"This afternoon. Five o'clock. At the Café Nero by your school," Harry answers from the bedroom. 

"By my school? What if one of my kids sees me?" 

"You teach second grade, darling. They are way too young to have coffee."

"By they have parents who aren’t," Eggsy protests, emerging from the bathroom in a neatly pressed polo and jeans. "You can't imagine the gossip if they see me with anyone who isn't you."

"I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, my love. I can make a call to change venues."

Eggsy walks over to Harry to straighten his tie that isn't really crooked. "I have a better idea. You'll come with me."

"Eggsy, I don't think…" 

"You set this up. You should sit with us while we discuss… business. I won't do it if one of us feels uncomfortable with this bloke."

Harry blushes. "He's a male prostitute. I'm bound to feel uncomfortable around him."

"Imagine how I feel." Eggsy goes on tiptoes to press a kiss to his mouth. "Will you do this for me, please?" 

Harry's shoulders sag. "You know I can't say no to that." 

"I'm aware. I'll meet you there at half four then. It'd be sweet if I knew you wore the pink thong underneath." 

Harry sucks in a breath and Eggsy doesn't need to look down to know Harry's getting hard over this. "I'll be there, darling." 

*

Eggsy can hardly concentrate on his class. Whenever one of his students start to read a paragraph from their textbook, his mind begins to wonder. 

He has a… well, date - appointment? - with rent boy… man because Harry wants to see him satisfied, because he wants him to get fucked the way he desires, the way Harry can't provide. 

It's the weirdest and most adorable thing he can think of. 

And he thinks about it all day. About who this man might be, what he'd be like, how they'd talk about this. How does one talk about this? Is is a business transaction? Is is more? Less? 

Eggsy snaps out of his revery when one of his students tugs on his sleeve. 

"What is it, Leo?" Eggsy tries not to sound too startled. 

"Can I use the loo, please?" 

"Of course. Are you okay to go by yourself?" Eggsy hopes and prays that the answer is yes. Otherwise he might have to explain to an 8 year old what an erection is… 

"I'm a big boy, my mom says." Leo nods eagerly. 

"That you are. Off you go then. Don't forget to wash your hands." 

"I won't, Mr Unwin," Leo chirps and runs off. 

Eggsy shifts uneasily in his chair. Whatever happens at that meeting this afternoon, he'll let Harry know just how very awkward he feels. 

*

Harry is already seated at one of the small tables at Café Nero, a cup of tea in front of him. He tries to look unperturbed but Eggsy can tell he's nervous. 

"Hey, babe. Have you been waiting long?" Eggsy leans down to him for a kiss. 

"A few minutes. Do you want me to get you something?" 

"No need. We'll save that for when we're home." Eggsy walks up the counter to get himself a tea as well. He orders a scone for good measure although he doesn't feel like eating. 

As he waits his turn, he scans the small crowd. No one looks familiar so that's good. No one looks like they might be packing some prime meat either; that's a bit of a bummer. 

"Have you done as I asked?" Eggsy asks as he sits down. 

Harry licks his lips, shifting in his seat. "Of course, darling." 

"Good girl," Eggsy murmurs only loud enough for Harry to hear. They've always made it a rule to keep their kinks to themselves and while Harry might enjoy exposing himself in the privacy of their home, it's nobody else's business. 

They sit in comfortable silence while Eggsy traces a slow pattern on Harry's thigh. 

"You mustn't look like you've hired a trained assassin. It's really unbecoming." 

A man appears at their table at five o'clock on the dot, a coffee cup in hand. Eggsy looks up at him - and up because he must be about Harry's height - and meets green eyes that twinkle with playful mischief. He's Harry's age as well, bald, and looking like he's hiding a toned body underneath a wood green jumper. Just by towering over them he checks a lot of Eggsy's boxes. So many, in fact, that he needs to hide his rekindled erection as he stands to shake the man's hand. 

"You must be Merlin," Eggsy says lamely. 

"Indeed. And you're Eggsy, I presume?" Merlin's brogue is thick and very sexy. 

"Funny nicknames all around, yeah."

"You're not the one who called me, though." 

"That was me," Harry says, rising. "A pleasure to meet you. Although I'm afraid I'm short a moniker myself." 

"Pleasure is all mine." Merlin sits down and they follow suit. "Now, do wish to do some smalltalk first or shall we cut right to it?" 

There's an awkward pause in which Harry looks at Eggsy and Eggsy looks at Merlin. 

"I understand. This is your first time, then." Merlin scoots a little closer to the table, making things a little more intimate. "You'll be my customer?" 

Eggsy nods. 

"And your… Daddy, I presume… will pay for my services?" 

"He is not my Daddy. In fact… Harry, why don't you tell Merlin how things work for us?"

Harry almost chokes on his tea. "Of course." He clears his throat. "Actually, you are quite wrong, Mr Merlin. It's my husband who takes the… dominant role in our relationship while I enjoy… being of service to him." 

"Lovely," Merlin nods, mentally filing away the information without missing a beat. "And it's part of your service to hire me?" 

"Yes. I… according to your website, you provide something I cannot." Harry lowers his head and Eggsy wants to both eat and beat him right there. 

"I provide things most people cannot so there's no need to fret about it." Merlin sips from his coffee unperturbed. 

"That's what I keep telling him but he won't have it." Eggsy puts a hand on Harry's thigh who gives him a thin smile. "So how'd this work, then?" 

"Should we come to an agreement, I'll ask you to rent a hotel room of your choice. My only requirement is that it's three stars or higher. A preferred scenario is for my customer to wait in the hotel bar where I pick them up."

"Seems reasonable." Eggsy feels his cock fill even more. "Anything else?" 

"You won't have alcohol at the bar beforehand. After, we can share a drink if you like. Be sure to hydrate, though. And you might want to stretch." 

"Oh I don't need fancy positions or nothing." 

"I suppose Mr Merlin doesn't refer to your body as a whole," Harry says, shifting in his seat.

"Indeed I don't." Merlin smiles amused. "Unless you prefer the pain. In that case, you'd want to let me know prior to our meeting." 

"I don't want to hurt," Eggsy says. "Not like real pain. I just like it…" He clears his throat. "Big."

“Very well. After what you've heard, is this something you'd be interested in?”

Eggsy looks between Harry and Merlin. Harry regards him with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide, while Merlin's expression is neutral, professional. “It is, yes.”

“Excellent.” Merlin reaches into the pocket for a piece of paper. “This is a list of available dates and my email address. Let me know when you've made the reservation and I’ll get back to you with further instructions.”

“Will do.”

“Is there anything else you'll wish to explore?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Do you, Harry?”

“No, I don't.”

“Good. Well then, gentleman. It was great discussing business with you. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting.” Merlin rises but neither of the other men does. That does draw a sly little smile from him. “Have a good day.” Picking up his coffee cup, he's gone.

Eggsy looks after him as he takes a left turn on the streets and disappears from his view. Then his gaze travels to Harry who is all but staring in the same direction. “Harry, look at me.”

Harry's head whips around. “Yes?” His voice sounds heavy.

“I love you,” Eggsy says simply. “Christ, I love you so damn much, you crazy bastard.”

Harry ducks his head. “And I you, my darling. Do you want me to make that reservation?”

“I do. And I want to be inside you while you do it.”

Harry nods jerkily, obviously biting back calling Eggsy 'Teacher' in public. “It might take a few minutes for me to be able to get up.”

Eggsy snorts a little laugh. Then his hand goes into the back of Harry's neck and he pulls him into a long kiss that does absolutely nothing to help his own throbbing erection.

*

Even before the door closes behind them, Harry begins to shed his clothes. He folds them neatly until he's only left in a pink thong that rides high on his hips, accentuating his long legs.

“Thank you for indulging me, babe. I love that colour on you.”

Harry looks over his shoulder. “Thank you, my love. I'll take this upstairs if I may.”

“Of course. Won't mind it if you complete that outfit.”

“Yes, Teacher.”

“And then come meet me in my office.”

“Of course, Teacher.”

Harry walks upstairs, making sure to cock his hips just so with every step. 

Eggsy watches him go, palming his cock through his jeans. He can feel his pants sticking to the tip of his prick and knows he won't last unless he comes up with a plan to avoid a premature orgasm. Slowly, buying them both time, he follows Harry upstairs and goes to his office where his sits down at his desk and fires up his laptop. 

He doesn't have to wait too long for Harry appear in the door.

“You look… absolutely stunning.”

Harry has, matching the color of his thong, put on a lacey bralette that covers his nipples. His long legs are clad in stockings that clearly came with the set and that go all the way up to his thighs. His feet stick in black high heeled pumps.

“Thank you, Teacher.”

“Come here, babe.” Eggsy beckons. “Hands on the desk.”

Harry assumes the position in front of Eggsy, exposing his backside with only a tiny triangle of pink peeking up above his crack. His balls hang heavily in the thin lace.

“You heard what Merlin said, we need to find a hotel that's three stars or higher. I'd say we need at least four. Don't you agree?” Eggsy reaches between Harry's legs to cup his cock and balls.

“Yes, Teacher.”

“Before you log on, I want you to sit down on my cock. Go nice and slow.” Eggsy reaches up and tugs the thong from between Harry's arse cheeks. Slowly, he inches a finger past Harry's sphincter. “I love how tight you are, babe.”

Harry arches his back to open up to Eggsy's intruding fingers. “May I book a five start hotel for you?”

“We needn't spend that kind of money. There's plenty of fancy places for less than a fortune.”

“You deserve it. I want it to be a good experience for you.”

“It will be either way. That bloke's very much my type. You picked right.”

“Thank you, Teacher.”

“Now… reach back and spread those cheeks for me.” Eggsy pulls back his fingers and works the buttons of his jeans open. From a drawer in his desk, he pulls a tube of lube and slather his length with a copious amount. “Now sit down. Take me in.”

Harry bends at the knees and all but squats over Eggsy's lap. He lets Eggsy guide his cock at his entrance and slowly eases down on it. He takes the tip easily, then sinks down on his shaft. A shudder ripples through Harry's body when he sits down properly on Eggsy's thighs. 

“Thank you, Teacher,” he breaths.

“You feel beautiful, babe. So hot and tight for me.” Eggsy digs his fingers into Harry's hips, bucking up just a little bit. “Go on then, let's have a look at those hotels.”

Harry leans forward, the change of angle making him moan. He pulls the laptop closer and types on the keyboard, pulling up one of the booking sites he prefers. 

“Don't forget to move. But don't make me come before we're found a proper place. If you do, I'll put you over my knee,” Eggsy instructs.

“Yes, Teacher.”

Careful, Harry begins to move, rolling his hips while he continues to type. He goes through various options based on the dates Merlin has given them. Some hotels he discards right away because they don't have a proper bar. Others only offer two beds for the given dates instead of one large bed.

“Let me see what you have there.” 

Harry shifts to the side so that Eggsy can have a look at the laptop, still bobbing gently on Eggsy's cock. 

“All very good choices. Which one do you like best?”

Harry doesn’t reply for a while, just continues to fuck himself on Eggsy’s cock. 

“Go on, then. Tell me,” Eggsy urges him, giving him a little slap on his arse. 

“This one.” Harry points at one of the tabs, his tone almost shy as if he doesn’t want to admit his choice.

“Somehow I knew you’d pick that. It’s very you, babe.”

“Thank you, Teacher.”

Eggsy digs his fingers into the fleshy part of Harry’s hips and pulls him down a little harder. “Why don’t you book it, then? You mind want to hurry that along a bit, I’m getting close.”

As if on queue, Harry clenches around him and Eggsy shudders. “Yes, Teacher.” Almost frantically Harry begins to type away at the keyboard. “Is the night from Saturday to Sunday alright?”

“More than, luv. Gives us plenty of time to prepare.” Eggsy has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from coming. He can’t do that to Harry, he’s been so good today. 

Harry does some more clicking and typing and finally hits the ‘enter’-key with gusto. “We should have a confirmation in a matter of minutes.”

“Excellent. Now be good and finish me.” Eggsy leans back in his chair and lets Harry go to town on him. 

Harry grasps the edge of the desks and begins to rolls his hips in earnest, working Eggsy’s cock in and out of his hole. He makes little mewling sounds, telling Eggsy he’s getting close as well but they both know he won’t come before Eggsy tells him to. 

“That’s it, babe. Just a little more now. You feel so good. So tight for me. I’m almost…” Eggsy comes with a grunt, bucking up and into Harry hard enough to rock him off balance. He tightens his grip on Harry’s hips, pushing and pulling him until he’s finished.

“Amazing, babe,” he pants, his head falling back. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Teacher.” Harry’s voice is heavy, almost bubbly with desire.

“Stand up for me, babe. Arms on the desk. Show yourself to me.”

Slowly, Harry rises off Eggsy’s cock, whimpering as his cock slides from his hole. 

“Shame about those panties. They’re quite filthy, aren’t they?” With gentle hands Eggsy pulls Harry’s cheeks apart, watches as his own come dribbles from the reddened hole, soiling the lace. 

“I’m sorry, Teacher.” Harry hangs his head. 

“You mustn’t be, babe. Let’s wreck them even more, shall we?” Without warning, Eggsy slides two fingers past Harry’s loosened sphincter, brushing almost gracelessly over his prostate. Harry all but howls at the sensation, his legs quivering. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, Teacher,” Harry whimpers, shifting from one foot to the other. “Please let me.”

With the other hand, Eggsy cups Harry’s lace-covered cock and balls, squeezing down gently. On the off-beat, he skims Harry’s prostate again. “Come, luv. Come now.”

Harry’s knees almost buckle as the orgasm hits him. In thick spurts he comes into Eggsy’s hand, in the thin lace of his thong. With every push of Eggsy’s fingers against his prostate Harry comes some more, emptying himself until it hurts. He buries his face against the crook of his elbow, panting and almost sobbing.

“Thank you… thank you, Teacher,” he breaths. 

As if they haven’t already made enough of a mess, Eggsy oh so very gently kneads Harry’s balls through the sticky fabric. “You did so good, babe. All bold and brave at the cafe today. And now this…”

“For you, darling.”

“But you like creaming into your panties like a good girl, don’t you? Coming like that for me?”

“Yes, Teacher.”

“That’s right.” Eggsy removes his hand and rises, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, pulling him up and against him. “You’re so bloody beautiful like that, you know that, right?”

Harry nods, leaning back into Eggsy’s embrace.

“Will you also be a good girl when you watch me getting fucked by Merlin?”

Harry stiffens. “You want me there?”

Eggsy kisses his neck. “Of course I do. You’re my husband. I want to share this with you. Besides, it’ll be fucking hot to have you there.”

Harry turns in their embrace, leans down to kiss Eggsy slowly. “I love you, my darling. Thank you.”

“I gotta thank you, Harry. You’re… insane but I love you. Now go ahead and mail Merlin the info. I’ll go get cleaned up.”

“May I stay like this? I’ll make us dinner when I’m done.”

This time, Eggsy leans in for a quick kiss. “Like I said… such a good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days feel like waiting for Christmas; that strange mix of anxiety and anticipation when you’ve really wished for something but are not sure if you’re really going to get it. 

Eggsy knows he’ll get what he wished for but the feeling is still the same. 

He tries his best not to think about it too much, especially not when he’s at work. Every now and then he has to pinch himself really hard when the thought of what they’re going to do this weekend comes bubbling up. One time, he has to call Harry on his lunch break, orders him to buy a pair of satin panties and to wait for him on his knees wearing only those. Harry does so gladly, offering himself to be used.

When they’re not engaged in such impromptu fucks, Eggsy spends most evenings on his back, his knees drawn up and Harry working him open with the impressively large dildo they own. It’s strapped into a harness around Harry’s waist and Harry carefully fucks it into Eggsy’s stretched hole.

“Are you already thinking about this being him?” Harry asks at some point, the dildo buried deep inside Eggsy.

“Oh yeah. I think he might be bigger, though,” Eggsy replies through grit teeth, pushing back on the toy. 

“I hope he is.” Harry leans down to kiss him. “For your sake, my love.”

Eggsy smiles dopely, already on the edge of bliss. That smile never wavers as Harry fucks him to orgasm, Eggsy’s come staining his stomach and chest. 

“Clean me up, babe,” Eggsy orders.

“Gladly.” Harry leans down and begins to lick up Eggsy’s spendings. 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to wear?” Eggsy asks.

“Anything you wish,” Harry replies as he slurps around Eggsy’s nipple.

“I suppose we’ll need a maid at the hotel. Would you like that?” Eggsy asks, knowing he’s going for this as much for himself as he does for Harry. It’s the outfit he feels the most comfortable in.

“I would, yes.”

“Then we’ll go with that. If you’re in the fishnets as well, I won’t complain.”

*

To say that Eggsy feel antsy when he sits down at the bar of The Bentley is an understatement. Even in his best dress shirt and black jeans he feels violently out of place, almost as if he’s the person for hire and not the man who just walks in. 

Merlin wears a casual black suit with a matching shirt and looks absolutely gorgeous. If Eggsy hadn’t already thanked Harry on his knees he would do so right now.

“Good evening, Eggsy,” Merlin says with a genuine smile as he slides into the barstool next to Eggsy’s.

“Merlin. Good to see you again.” Eggsy smiles but it feels a little forced.

“Likewise. I’m glad we could find a date that worked for us both.”

“Yeah, same.”

Merlin scoots a little closer. “You’ve picked a nice place. Didn’t think you’d like something like this.”

“Harry did, actually.”

“That I do believe.” Merlin smiles that smile again. “Your husband is very generous.”

“He is. Couldn’t say no to him. Hardly ever can, really.” Eggsy clears his throat. “That’s why he’s going to watch.”

Merlin’s brow goes up. “Very well. Maybe we should discuss those details in your suite.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Oh, I don’t.” Merlin gets up and Eggsy follows. “Not at all.”

They ride the elevator up in silence. Eggsy tries to sneak a glance down Merlin’s body but the shift of his clothes gives nothing away. If he really is as big as advertised he must have his pants tailormade. Which has Eggsy’s brain race towards a pornesque scenario of his husband taking Merlin’s inseam.

On their floor, Eggsy unlocks the door the Ashburn Suite, a set of rooms done in cream and royal blue with a sitting room and a separate bedroom. The sitting room houses an armchair and ottoman as well as a shiny wooden desk. Behind that desk stands Harry, dressed in a tiny maid’s uniform (just the apron and a miniature skirt, really), fishnet stockings and his heels. 

“I didn’t know this room came with a maid,” Merlin says appreciatively. 

“Look, I get that we didn’t talk about this before so if that’s a problem…,” Eggsy says hastily. How he can be gagging for this and talking himself out of it at the same time is beyond him. 

“Oh, it’s not. It’ll cost you extra but if you’re maid’s service is good, we can talk about that.” Merlin shrugs out of his jacket.

“Harry….” Eggsy nods at the garment.

“Of course.” Harry hurries to take jacket from Merlin. “Please excuse my tardiness, Mr Merlin.”

Merlin nods. “Any special name you like to be called?”

“Harry is fine, Mr Merlin.” Harry all but curtsies. 

“Is there anything else I should know before we start?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Don’t think so.”

“Good.” Merlin walks over into the bedroom. “I see you’ve prepared everything.” He looks over the arrangement of condoms and lube he had specified in his return email. He also takes in the water and orange juice on the bedside table as well as a stack of towels.

“Hard to find them big rubbers, yeah.”

“I know,” Merlin agrees. “It’s a blessing and a curse. Shall we?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “Yeah, sure.”

“Come over here then.” There’s a sudden change of tone in Merlin’s voice, something less formal and business-like and more… seductive. 

Eggsy walks around him until he’s standing right in front of him. Before he can ask any more questions, Merlin begins to unbutton his shirt and leans down to place a kiss to Eggsy’s collarbone. 

“There’ll be no kisses on the mouth. But you can kiss and touch anywhere else,” Merlin explains as he works Eggsy’s shirt open. As he pushes the garment over Eggsy’s shoulders, Harry is at their side to take it from Merlin’s hands. “I see your maid already comes in handy. Literally so.”

“I love to serve,” Harry says before Eggsy can say the same.

“Why won’t you undress you husband, then.”

As Harry starts to work on his jeans, Eggsy’s head begins to spin a little. He’s really about to do this. He’s about to get fucked by a well-endowed man who gets money for it while Harry watches them. Said man is as sexy as they come and he’s not even irritated by the fact that Harry is dressed the way he is, fussing about Eggsy like a handmaiden. 

When Eggsy is fully naked, Harry steps back and hangs his clothes on the valet stand.

“You have a beautiful body, Eggsy,” Merlin says, giving him a once-over.

Eggsy blushes and wants to cover himself with his hands but Merlin pushes his hands away.

“May I touch you?” Merlin asks and Eggsy nods. Without preamble Merlin wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s semi-hard cock. “When did you last have sex?”

“This morning. Had to prep, didn’t I?”

“So Harry fucked you?” Slowly, Merlin strokes him without actual urgency. 

“With a strap-on, yeah.”

“Good. Is that the biggest you’ve had?”

“In a while.”

“Then how do you know you’ll like what I can give you?” Merlin challenges. 

“Met a bloke once who was hung like a horse. Been a bit of size-queen ever since,” Eggsy answers truthfully. He casts a quick glance at Harry who stands by the valet stand, his hands clasps in front of him. There’s a bit of a distant look on Harry’s face that Eggsy knows all too well. “Doesn’t matter for the most part, really. Just sometimes I need…”

“Something bigger than normal,” Merlin finishes for him, obviously having caught on to the silent exchange. 

“Sort of, yeah.” With his cock fully hard now, Eggsy has trouble giving a more eloquent answer. “Can I… can I see?” He glances down at Merlin’s pants.

“Of course. Undress me.”

Eggsy isn’t used to taking orders, at home he’s the one in charge, but there’s something in Merlin’s tone that makes it really easy. He unbuttons Merlin’s shirt to reveal a toned chest and abdomen. Merlin’s trousers go next as well as his socks and shoes. Again, Harry is at their side to take the discarded clothes. 

Just as Eggsy is about to reach for the hem of Merlin’s matching black pants, Merlin stops him short. “Sit down, please.”

Eggsy does, sinking down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He’s hard and aching and he wants to touch himself but he’s afraid he might come just from sheer anticipation. Slowly, Merlin pushes down his pants until they pool around his ankles. When he straightens again, Eggsy can only stare.

Merlin’s cock is ... massive. No, he’s Massive. Capital M.

He’s bordering on being comically large, almost as thick and long as Eggsy’s lower arm. He’s cut, the head of his cock silky smooth, the shaft roped with veins. His hair is trimmed which adds to the impressive size, as do his balls that hang heavily between his strong thighs.

“Do you like what you see?” Merlin asks with a smug little smile when Eggsy just keeps on staring. 

“It’s...yes, I do,” Eggsy breaths, mesmerized by the size of the cock in front of him. “May I…” He reaches out a shaking hand but shy back again. 

“Of course.” Merlin steps a little closer, his prick swaying heavily.

Carefully, Eggsy runs his hand down the shaft as if he’s touching a priced piece of art. A priced piece it sure is, the art is yet to be decided. It’s almost impossible to tell if he’s hard or not, the sheer size and weight of the thing weighing it down no matter what. Down at the tip, he tries to circle the crown with his fingers but he can’t make his fingertips meet. 

“How big are you?” Eggsy asks, not taking his eyes off Merlin’s cock.

“On a good day, a little more than twelve inches in length, seven in circumference at the base.” Behind Merlin, Harry gasps. “if we’re being honest, it is a bit ridiculous. Nothing to be jealous of.”

“It’s amazing,” Eggsy breaths. He slides off the bed, now being eye to eye with Merlin’s cock. “May I?”

“I told you… you can kiss me anywhere. But you mustn’t try to take me in your mouth. I have yet to find someone who can manage that.”

Carefully, Eggsy leans forward, his hand still around the crown of Merlin’s prick. He licks his lips, then the very tip of Merlin’s cock, making the man hiss. A few more licks, then he wraps his lips around as much of it as he can, pushing forward. He can barely get past the crown, the size of the thing stretching his mouth uncomfortably wide. Gagging and gasping, Eggsy pulls back, sitting back on his haunches. 

“You were not kidding, guv,” Eggsy says with a dopey smile.

“Do you still want to go on?” Merlin asks and everybody in the room knows the answer. “You’ll need some more prep, though.” He holds out a hand and helps Eggsy back to his feet, making him climb onto the bed. “Since it’s your first time with me, I suggest you’ll be on your back.”

A little hesitantly, Eggsy lowers himself down. Merlin moves in closer, kneeling down on the bench at the foot of the bed. Carefully, he maneuvers Eggsy into the desired position, propping his feet up on the mattress, fully exposing him.

This is really happening. It should feel weird; it does feel strange but not as much as he thought it would. 

“You are very beautiful, Eggsy. I can tell you’re very responsive,” Merlin says, running his hands down the insides of Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy can only let out a shuddering breath when Merlin’s fingers circle the base of his cock and balls, squeezing down a bit. He draws his knees back a bit further to give Merlin better access.

“Harry, would you please get the lube?” 

“Yes, Mr Merlin.” Harry hurries to retrieve the bottle.

“Thank you.” Merlin pops the cap, then holds it out to Harry. “Would you please show me how your husband likes it?”

Harry looks first at Merlin, then at Eggsy who nods. “Go ahead, Harry. Show him how you do it.”

“Yes, Teacher.” Harry takes the bottle from Merlin hand and squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers. Slowly, he runs two fingers along Eggsy’s crack and towards his already stretched hole. With ease he can slide them in to the second digit and Eggsy’s back arches off the bed. “Feel good?”

“Yes, very,” Eggsy moans. “Love your fingers in me, babe.”

Harry adds some more lube and carefully inserts a third finger. At a slow rhythm, he begins to thrust into Eggsy, curling his fingers against his prostate. 

“Will you take one more?” Merlin asks and Eggsy nods. “Harry, keep your finger in him. Let’s see if I can get in there with you.”

Harry stills his motions and fascinated Eggsy watches how Merlin lubes up his fingers as well before he hand disappears behind his legs. He can feel the intruding fingertip along with Harry’s, slowly inching into him, stretching him. 

“Mmh, yes,” Eggsy breaths, pushing back. 

“You’ve done good work, Harry. Your husband will be able to enjoy this quite a lot.”

Harry lowers his head, blushing. “Thank you, Mr Merlin.”

“Let’s see if he can take one more.”

One more becomes two more and Eggsy is stretched beautifully around six fingers; three from Harry, three from Merlin. They thrust into him, alternating between going in and pulling out.

Eggsy’s cock is dripping with precome, rubbing along his stomach with every thrust, hard and neglected. He’s already floating on the arousal, on the feeling of being pulled into two directions at once. If this is any promise of what’s going to happen…

“Harry, I need you to pull out now, wash your hands, and get one of the towels.”

Harry does, slowly withdrawing his fingers and Eggsy wimpers. He goes to do as Merlin has said, hurrying as he does so. 

“Eggsy, I’ll take my fingers out now. I’d like you to reach down and pull yourself open for me if you can.”

Eggsy struggles into the position, fingers digging into the fleshy part of his arse to spread himself. He feels a chill against his sensitive skin as Merlin withdraws his fingers. 

“Very good, Eggsy.” One last time, Merlin runs his fingertips around Eggsy’s reddened hole. Then he takes the proffered towel and wipes his hands. “Get us one of the condoms, Harry.” Again, Harry hurries to retrieve the object. “You’ll help me put this on. I’ll hold on to it and you’ll roll it down my cock. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Mr Merlin.” 

Harry tears into the tinfoil package and takes out the large rubber. He hands it to Merlin who slides it over the very tip of his shaft, holding the reservoir in place. With slightly trembling hands, Harry reaches out and begins to roll the condom down the thick cock until he just about reaches its base. 

“Thank you, Harry. Now the lube. Be generous.”

Under Eggsy slightly glazed and Merlin’s patient gaze, Harry spreads a copious amount of lube along Merlin’s shaft, coating condom and bare skin alike. 

“Very good. Thank you, Harry.” Merlin takes the bottle from him and places it next to him on the bench. 

“You’re welcome, Mr Merlin.” Harry rises. “May I stand over there and watch?”

“If it’s alright with you and your husband, I’d rather you help us.”

Again, Harry looks at Eggsy, silently asking for permission.

“I share this with you, babe,” Eggsy says. “Do as Merlin asks.”

“Yes, Teacher.”

“Now that we’ve got that settled… Harry, please get on the bed behind Eggsy. Help him hold his legs up and open. It’ll be more enjoyable for him if he doesn’t have to strain himself,” Merlin instructs, slowly stroking himself.

“Yes, Mr Merlin.” Harry takes off his heels, placing them neatly underneath the bench before he gets into position. He sits on his knees behind Eggsy, cradling his body between his thighs. Then he reaches down and places his hands on Eggsy’s knees to keep his legs in position.

“Very good.” Merlin shifts into position. “Eggsy, while I’m here to fulfill this fantasy for you, your safety is of the utmost importance. I will not listen to the word ‘stop’ so if you’re in any unwanted pain, if you really want me to stop and pull out, tell me ‘red’. If you need me to stop and stay inside you, tell me ‘yellow’. Do you understand that?”

“Yeah… yes, I do.” Eggsy nods eagerly. “Please… please go on.”

“Alright. Let’s see how much you can take.”

Eggsy feels the blunt tip of Merlin’s column of a cock pressing against his hole and the thought alone almost makes him come. He’s about to have that inside him…

“Take a deep breath, Eggsy. This will hurt but you’ll have to relax for me.”

Eggsy breathes deeply into his stomach and as he exhales, Merlin pushes forward.

He comes as the tip of Merlin’s cock breeches him. Untouched, he spurts over his stomach, painting his skin in white streaks. 

“Oh my… fuck…,” that’s all Eggsy can say. His hands fall away from his arse and he slumps against Harry, panting heavily. 

“That wasn’t even the first inch and you’re already finished?” Merlin says, his tone amused.

“Please… please, keep going.”

Merlin does, pushing ever so slowly against the resistance of Eggsy’s body. Yes, Eggsy fucking wants this, needs this, craves this, but that doesn’t mean his body is going to make it easy. Again, he breathes in and on the exhale, more of Merlin’s cock slides into him. He can feel his sphincter stretch and close around the crown, the thick head almost too much already.

With every breath, Eggsy gets split further and further in two. With every breath, Harry pushes down on his knees, opening him up for more. With every breath, Eggsy gets more and he is in fucking paradise. 

It hurts, yes, more than Eggsy has expected it to, but it’s a good pain, a pain that makes him float on adrenaline and white hot lust. 

“How are you feeling, Eggsy?” Merlin asks and Eggsy almost wants to laugh at the question. 

“Like having a flagpole up my arse.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no.”

They find a rhythm of Eggsy breathing and Merlin pushing. Eggsy has no idea how long this goes on, how much he has inside him, before Merlin pauses, running his hands down Eggsy’s thighs until they circle his softened cock.

“You’re doing good, Eggsy. You can be proud of yourself,” Merlin says, slowly coaxing Eggsy back to a semi-hard state.

“It’s… amazing… so big.”

“I’ve only given you a third so far. Do you think you can take more?”

“Yes… yes, please… give me more.”

Merlin withdraws his hands again and shifts ever so slightly, the change of position letting the tip of Merlin’s cock press against Eggsy’s prostate. Eggsy’s cock twitches, plumps even more. 

"Do you enjoy seeing your husband like this, Harry? Spread out before you like this? Getting fucked?" 

"Yes, Mr Merlin." 

"Does it make you hard?" 

"Yes."

Eggsy wimpers. He reaches up to draw Harry into an awkwardly cramped kiss. "I love you, Harry."

"And I you. You look beautiful." 

Eggsy shivers as Merlin spreads more lube on his cock and around Eggsy’s hole, his skin stretched taut around the massive shaft.

“Try to relax for me, Eggsy. My cock’s getting bigger the more you take of it, so breath for me,” Merlin instruct before pushing forward.

Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes as pain lances up his spine. His toes curl and he reaches up to dig his fingers into Harry’s arms who holds him in place. It’s heaven and hell rolled all into one, the almost soft caresses of the two men around him, and the enormous cock being shoved up his arse. 

Yes, he’s a size queen. Yes, he loves it big. But this is beyond anything he’s ever hoped for and dreamed of, and his beautiful husband made it possible. If they weren’t already married, he’d ask him right now. 

The second third takes longer than the first. Merlin is right, his cock does get bigger and harder to take but Eggsy manages even though he’s crying now and babbling under his breath; little words of encouragement for himself to take what is offered to him.

Again, Merlin pauses and massages Eggsy’s thighs. There’s a cramp forming just above his knee Eggsy hasn’t even been aware of until Merlin digs his fingers into the muscle.

“How are you feeling, Eggsy?” Merlin asks once more but Eggsy can only nod weakly. There are no proper words to describe how he feels, at least none that are more than a syllable long. “You’ve taken more than most so far. Shall we go for more?”

Eggsy nods again. 

“I’ll need your words, Eggsy.”

“Go on, please,” Eggsy breathes. “Don’t stop.”

“Good. Harry, please keep Eggsy’s legs spread. Help him take me.”

Harry nods. “Yes, Mr Merlin.”

A long moan rolls from Eggsy’s tongue as Merlin pushes forward once more.

“You’re getting vocal at last. Only took me eight inches.” Another push. “Let’s hear you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy doesn’t need that order from Merlin. He’s almost too far gone on adrenaline and pain that the noises he makes don’t even register with his brain. He’s stretched beyond what he’s thought were his body’s limits but he still wants more. He knows he will probably hate himself after this, much less be able to sit, but for now it’s the best feeling he’s ever felt.

“You’re opening up to me so beautifully,” Merlin says above him. “You’ll take me all in, won’t you?”

Eggsy won’t but when he holds up a hand and mumbles “Yellow” he has more than ten of Merlin’s twelve inches inside him.

“Alright, we’ll stop. Breath deep for me, Eggsy. Relax and just feel me.”

Eggsy’s head rolls from side to side in a wobbly nod.

“Tell us what it feels like, Eggsy. Be conscious of it.” Merlin kneads Eggsy’s thighs where his legs meet his pelvis.

Eggsy blinks his eyes open but the tears make Harry’s face above him blurry. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth and tries to swallow before he can speak actual words.

“Big…. So fucking big. I’m so full, Harry.”

“Yes, you are, my darling. My teacher. You look stunning.” Harry runs a carressing thumb over Eggsy’s thigh. 

“Give me your hand, Harry.” Merlin holds out his own and Harry lets go of Eggsy’s leg. He lets his hand be guided over Eggsy’s stomach where his palm is placed just under his navel. “I’m going to move now. Tell Eggsy what you feel, Harry.”

Ever so slightly, Merlin pulls back and rocks forward. It’s not a real thrust, Eggsy’s muscles are far too tight around him, but he still manages to push the tiniest fraction forward.

Harry’s eyes widen a little and he looks between Merlin and Eggsy. “I feel you, Mr Merlin.” Then he turns to Eggsy. “I can feel him inside you. All of him inside you, my love.” 

Eggsy’s hand flops over Harry’s and he presses them both on his stomach. “Never been so full, Harry. It’s… thank you.”

Harry leans down and kisses him again, slow and deep, and if Eggsy was able to think actual thoughts, he’d realise it’s a bit of a show for Merlin.

“Do you think you can come again?" Merlin asks as they pull apart. “With me inside you.”

“Yeah…. Yes, I’m… won’t take long.”

Merlin wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s shaft and gives him a slow stroke. He hisses when Eggsy clenches around him. “You like that, don’t you?”

Eggsy nods. “Harry… will you… take me in your mouth.”

“Yes, Teacher.” Harry slowly disentangles himself from behind Eggsy, with one hand he still pushes down on Eggsy’s leg. He slides next to him and gets into position. He opens his mouth and Merlin guides Eggsy’s cock to his lips.

Eggsy doesn’t last. It only takes a few quick strokes and soft thrust from Merlin to send him over the edge and he empties himself into Harry’s mouth. Eagerly, Harry swallows his load, suckling on the swollen tip until Eggsy is finished. 

“Thank you, Teacher,” Harry says, placing a soft kiss to the very tip of Eggsy’s cock.

“Amazing… good girl,” Eggsy breaths. He feels like he’s about to faint but the swallow thrust of Merlin into him rocks him wide awake.

“I’m going to pull out now. I’ll go slow but it’ll hurt,” Merlin says when he has Eggsy’s attention again. 

“Oh.. ‘kay. Won’t you…,” Eggsy swallows, “won’t you come?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Please…”

“Do you want to see it?” 

Somewhere in the back of his frizzy mind Eggsy knows Merlin is only teasing him now. “Please…”

“Very well. I’m sure Harry will be happy to help with that.”

“Yes, Mr Merlin.”

Eggsy almost bites his tongue when Merlin begins to pull back. It hurts more than going in because his muscles are clenched around Merlin’s shaft. He tries his best to relax, to breath evenly, but the pain makes his entire body quiver. 

“You’re doing good, Eggsy. We’re almost there. Push out for me.”

Eggsy yelps a little scream when the very tip of Merlin’s cock slips from him and he wants to close his legs, roll away but the two men hold him down. 

“There you are. Look at how open you are. So loose.” Merlin runs his fingers around the edge of Eggsy’s hole and Eggsy stifles another scream. “I’m sure Harry could fit his entire hand in there now.”

Both Eggsy and Harry moan in unison but for very different reasons. 

“Harry, take off my condom, please.”

Harry scrambles to roll the slick rubber off Merlin’s shaft. He leaves it on the already soiled towel. “How do you like it, Mr Merlin?”

“Just take your hand around the crown. I’m already close.”

Through bleary eyes, Eggsy watches how Harry begins to jerk off Merlin’s massive cock. He works him like he does Eggsy, in short and quick strokes that blur as he quickens his motions. 

“Good, Harry. That’s good. Keep going. Gonna come now.”

The first spurt of Merlin’s come lands comically heavy on Eggsy’s stomach, mixing with his own spendings. Rope after rope of sticky white paints across Eggsy’s skin as Harry draws the orgasm from Merlin. 

It’s a beautiful sight, his husband and his paid lover covering him in thick come, making him as filthy as he feels, and Eggsy fucking loves it. 

Merlin leans into Harry has he winds down. “Thank you, Harry. What was quite spectacular, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Mr Merlin. May I?” Harry nods down at the tip of Merlin’s shaft. 

“Yes, clean me up, please.”

Harry sinks down on the bench and runs his tongue over the still dripping slit. He licks around the crown, taking up what more Merlin has to give him. 

“Thank you, Harry. Why don’t you lie with your husband and I clean him up for you?” Merlin offers.

“But I…,” Harry protests but falls quiet when Eggsy reaches out for him. “Yes, Mr Merlin.”

Weakly, Eggsy curls up against Harry as he sits down with him again. He doesn’t really register how Merlin walks off to retrieve a dampened towel to wipe Eggsy down. Carefully, he works around his stretched hole and little throws of a half-orgasm ripple through Eggsy’s body at the touch. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s neck. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, my darling. Thank you for letting me give this to you.”

Eggsy comes to again when someone knocks on their door. Merlin - now dressed again - goes to open and returns with a cooler, a bottle of champagne sticking out from the ice. He pours them each a glass.

“Does that come with the package?” Eggsy asks, his voice stronger now after the little nap.

“No, this is on me,” Merlin says, handing over the glasses. 

“Why?”

“Because tonight was special. The two of you are special, as is you relationship with one another. That much was evident in everything that happened here. And that called for a celebration.”

Eggsy looks at Harry who smiles a little sheepishly before he takes a sip from his glass. 

“Thank you, Merlin. It was… it was fucking amazing. I don’t know what else to say.”

“There is no need. I could tell you enjoyed it.” Merlin weighs the champagne bottle in his hand. “To think you had something this size up your arse.”

“Geez.” Eggsy downs the rest of the fizzy drink then flops down on the bed. He can still feel Merlin inside him, the pain, the pressure… the image of a champagne bottle up his rear does not help his rekindling erection.

Merlin laughs at his reaction. “I should leave you two to it. Eggsy, you should get some rest. And Harry, make sure he stays hydrated and get some food into him.”

“Yes, Mr Merlin.” Harry rises from the bed and walks over to where they’ve left their overnight bag. He retrieves an envelope. “This is for you. For your services. It should also cover the… the audience participation.”

“It wasn’t a service,” Merlin says, accepting the payment. “It was a pleasure. One I hope you’ll find worthy repeating.” He leans into Harry who looks a bit flustered. “I’m sure your husband would love to feel your hand inside him.”

“Y… yes, Mr Merlin.”

Merlin says his goodbye and closes the door behind him. 

When Harry returns to the bedroom, Eggsy has fallen asleep.

*

They return home the next morning after breakfast in bed. They had stayed in the suite, wining and dining, watching some telly, talking, touching and kissing. Everything a couple does that has just paid a little fortune for a professional who had fucked Eggsy into sheer oblivious.

Eggsy still doesn’t have much energy in his legs to move on his own so he leans into Harry as they walk up to their home. On the doorstep, Eggsy pulls Harry down for a kiss. 

“You know I’m absolutely bonkers about you, don’t you?”

“I do. And I’m grateful for it every day.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll be grateful for the gift I got you.”

Harry quirks a brow. “A gift?”

“Yes. A little something to say thank you for last night.”

“But you shouldn’t…

Eggsy places a hand on his lips. “I should. So why don’t we go inside, and you get out of your clothes and see what I’ve left on the bed for you? I’ll be down here if you want to show me what it looks like on.”

“Yes, Teacher.” Harry opens the door and all but rips his clothes off. He’s upstairs before Eggsy knows it. 

Gingerly, he sits down on the sofa, his sensitive arse throbbing heavily. His cock falls in line when Harry comes back downstairs, wearing - still loose and not tightened up properly - a corset made of red silk with black embroidery. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, my darling. How did you know?”

“Because you’re not as sneaky on the computer as you think you are.” Eggy winks at him. “What do you say? You put this on properly, dress in your finest suit and take me for coffee.”

Harry beams. “Yes, Teacher.”

“And after, you’ll wear only this when I have you on the dining table like the good girl that you are.”

“Yes, Teacher.”


End file.
